bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Units: Killing Flower Clarice (2017 Revision)
Still the (possibly) least liked unit from the whole batch I did. ''Killing Flower Clarice 'Element: '''Fire Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "Youre really brave if you decided to meet me in person. That sort of attitude makes me wanna stab your heart and see how much of a fountain you would make."'' ''Evolution: "Big Bro loves me the way I am, so you better not expect any change on my attitudes, 'cuz I'm not doing it."'' ''Fusion: "Hmm... tasty enough. I prefer a plate of raw demon meat, decorated with blood and a nice heart as my dessert, but this will have to do."'' ''Lore "The tales always spoke of the group of outsiders who came mysteriously to Grand Gaia. In the group, there was a young girl who sold her soul to a demon in order to survive. She had become one of the most feared demonic influences, which even the War Demon respected. With an unimaginable strength, she stole the power of the demon who possessed her and fought the God Army alongside her older brother and friends. However, after being banished, the power took control of herself and she became a berserk monster. That longed for a while, until her brother killed her and saved her from this nightmare. Had Clarice survived by Lucent's mercy, she would have eventually regained her consciousness and would gain full control of the power, becoming the true Killer Princess while fighting against the demons." ''Stats 'HP: '5,389 (Base) / 6,267 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,046 (Anima) 'ATK: '2,792 (Base) / 3,498 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,717 (Breaker) 'DEF: '1.486 (Base) / 2,562 (Lord, Anima) / 2,109 (Breaker) / 2,778 (Guardian) / 2,257 (Oracle) 'REC: '1,974 (Base) / 2,640 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,004 (Anima) / 2,133 (Guardian) / 3,159 (Oracle) Hit Counts and BB Fill 'Normal: '7 Hits 'BB: '12 Hits / 20 BC Fill 'SBB: '10 Hits / 24 BC Fill 'UBB: '10 Hits / 30 BC Fill Drop Check and Multiplier 'Normal: '21 DC (3 BC per hit) 'BB: '24 DC (2 BC per hit) / X450% on all enemies 'SBB: '20 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1000-2000% on random enemy 'UBB: '20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Elegant Bloodshed' 150% boost to ATK, 50% boost to max HP, hugely boosts Critical hit rate (50% boost) and damage (150% boost), enormously boosts BB ATK for 2 turns once 12 BB/SBB are used (200% boost each 12 BB/SBB used by all Units) & boosts DEF ignoring damage (50% boost) 'ES: Order of the Red Monarch' Hugely boosts BB ATK (100% boost), Spark (100% boost) and Critical damage (50% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Scattering Rose Petals' 9 powerful Fire combo attack on all foes, adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, hugely boosts BB ATK for 3 turns (450% boost) & hugely boosts Critical hit rate (60% boost) and damage (75% boost) for 3 turns 'SBB: Carmilla Grandiose' 14 massive Fire random combo attack on enemies, hugely boosts BB ATK for 3 turns (450% boost), largely boosts own Critical hit rate (60% boost) and damage (75% boost), adds probable Critical vulnerability for 2 turns (20% chance to reduce foe's resistance by 15%) & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns 'UBB: Bouquet of Massacre' 5 massive Fire combo attack on all enemies, massively boosts BB ATK (750% boost), Critical damage (350% boost) and hit rate (100% boost) for 3 turns & inflicts huge Critical vulnerability for 3 turns (Reduces foe's resistance by 50%) SP Enhancements #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Enhances ATK boost to 80% boost = 10 SP ['50% boost to ATK''' must be unlocked] #Boosts critical damage (35% boost) = 20 SP #Adds enormous ATK boost for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB (240% boost) = 35 SP #Adds damage boost with continued usage effect to SBB (up to 2x times, 2000% total) = 40 SP #Adds additional damage at turn's end for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB (600% modifier) and UBB (1000% modifier) = 55 SP #Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB ATK boost effect but reduces number of turns (+150% on BB/SBB, +300% on UBB, lasts only 1 turn) = 60 SP #Enhances BB's Critical hit rate and damage boost effect (+10% rate, +5% damage) = 20 SP _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Clarice gets her 2017 revision. She may still be the worst unit I could ever plan, but I want her to be like this. Her ATK boosting and DoT primary functions were exchanged now by BB ATK boosting and DEF ignoring effects, but they have become SP options with high costs. Also, Clarice can reach Azurai levels of UBB modifier. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts